


Lena Shanghaied

by Raptarion



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/F, magical imprisonment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 06:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19883371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptarion/pseuds/Raptarion





	Lena Shanghaied

Lena was never so happy to hear the loud, wheezing snores of Bilgerat as she was right now. On any other night she would have been lamenting over all her lost sleep and cursing her fate. But tonight, it may as well have been music to her ears. She swung her legs out of the hammock and lightly pressed them down on the floorboards. Any noise they made was muffled by the loud snoring coming from the hammock above hers, which everyone else in the cabin was so used to that they didn’t even stir in their sleep.

She made her way through the ship until she found herself up on deck, making a beeline for the captain’s cabin. She slowly opened the door, happy to hear that the hinges were still well oiled from when she snuck up here last night and didn’t creak in the slightest. The room was dark, but the window let in enough moonlight to easily navigate. The captain and her red haired companion were sound asleep in the bed at the end of the room. And just across from them, there was a dresser. The door was swung wide, and hanging on a hook inside was her quarry. A silver amulet inlaid with blue stones. The thing that had been keeping her here.

She carefully navigated the floorboards, avoiding any of the ones that creaked so as to not wake up her captors. She’s been delivering their meals for weeks now, and her attentiveness and planning was paying off as she silently navigated to the dresser. She grinned widely when she reached up to take the necklace that she’d been cursed to stay near. Finally she was able to leave. No more cooking the captain’s meals or lugging around her girlfriends shopping, or dealing with their teasing. She was as good as free.

All of her excitement evaporated in an instant when she heard the squeak of bed springs, and the click of a flintlock. She froze, and every hair on her neck stood up. Slowly, she turned to look at the bed. The captain was sitting on the edge of the mattress, bare from the waist up as always, with a pistol leveled to point directly at her. She hadn’t seen one when she came in. Hidden under the pillow maybe?

“One night, a few years ago, I had a first mate named Akande. He was an ambitious man, who aspired to become the captain. But he needed to get rid of me first to do that. He tried to sneak into my room in the middle of the night and kill me in my sleep. But the hinges creaked when he entered, and I woke up and killed him instead. Ever since then, I’ve never oiled my hinges. So you can imagine my surprise today when I opened my door only to hear silence.” She said.

Lena said nothing. Her heart was racing as she stared down the barrel of the gun. She thought back to a comment she made years ago about how if she had to die she’d want it to be at the hands of a beautiful woman. She wondered if this was the universe giving her that wish.

“Now, what to do with you? Stealing from the captain like this? I’d give the death sentence to anyone else on my crew… but you’re too much fun to have around. Maybe some humiliation is in order instead, hmm? I’m thinking-” The captain mused, only to be interrupted by her red headed companion sitting up and putting a hand on her shoulder.

“Give it a rest Amélie. She put in a good effort. Just let her go.” She said groggily. Amélie looked to her companion before turning her attention back to Lena. She uncocked her pistol and set it down on the nightstand.

“I suppose you’re right. We’ve had our fun. You’re free to leave.” She declared, laying back on the bed and curling up to her companion. Lena stared in disbelief for a moment, before practically running towards the door. She wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

“Don’t be a stranger.” Emily said, prompting Lena to pause and look back. They were both still lying down, practically asleep again already. She closed the door and ran to the edge of the ship, dropping down to the docks. She continued to run into port, stopping every once in a while to look back in spite of herself.


End file.
